Orchid, Don't Starve
by Mishieru Hime
Summary: Orchid lusts for power and more land, and makes a deal with a voice from her radio. But did she make the right choice?


**This takes place after Wilson builds the machine for Maxwell (and is sucked in his world, before meeting his demise from the surroundings)**

* * *

Behind the clicks and the clacks of the gears in the Black Wings' Power Plant, lies a well camouflaged door, naked to the eye of the corporate drones, the generic players (both the legit and so-called "bots") and the stupid. With the proper key and verification, the reader can find Orchid/Orca (she responds to those two names, but we will address her as "Orchid" in this fanfic), working on some battle plans to capture various areas of Maple World.

"I could invade the Nautilus from its backside...wait, it'll scare those pig farmers living a few miles from the base. They might tip Athena about it, resulting in casualties." Orchid thought, as her left hand scanned the desk for that bowl of fruit-flavored candy she always enjoyed. She plucked a small circular red candy from the bowl, allowing her nimble fingers to tear open the crystal clear packaging. The girl popped the edible sugar gem into her mouth.

Still stumped, Orchid tore the "plans" out of the notebook, before crumpling it and throwing it in the trash perfectly (slam dunk!). She brainstormed some other ways to capture that whale-like pirate ship.

"I need a holiday, like my other commanders." Orchid complained as she slumped into her executives' chair.

"Hey, this is Brian Maple, and your listening to-" Crackling noises cut off the young artist's voice, and replaced it with an older man's voice.

"Say pal, looks like you're having some trouble with those battle plans! If you think you're ready for it, then I have some secret knowledge I can share with you. This will guarantee a victory in the battlefields.", the voice greeted her like one of those door-to-door missionary. It gave her the shudders as if she watched a horror movie, without her college's presence.

"I...I...", she stammered.

"Yes, no, maybe?", the possessed radio questioned. "Remember that if you change your mind, I will stay there."

Orchid glanced at the radio. Enhanced military knowledge seemed like a great trait, especially if several groups oppose you AND would risk their own lives to make sure you are wiped off Maple World (just like that pesky EunWol guy several centuries ago, who did that to get rid of your boss) and forgotten. She strolled to the radio, smiling and gloating about her future victories, before picking up the radio.

"Okay then!" the radio cheered. Specks of light and knowledge came out of the radio and surrounded Orchid. It flew into the commander's head, giving her a minor headache. The headache cleared, and she felt like she knew everything in the book about strategy and logistics. Inspired, Orchid dashed to her desk, grabbing her notebook and writing top-notch battle plans to get the land she lusted for.

* * *

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, as the Black Wings began their world domination campaign. Troops are dispatched to the lands Orchid wants to capture, and local leaders trembled in fear as her soldiers marched into the cities. With a swipe of the pen, the commander annexed several lands for a "new world order".

Soon, her room became filled with treasures from every corner of Maple World (and some from foreign nations who pay tribute in return for their safety). When the Black Wings reached the airborne boundaries of Ereve, two of Orchid's cronies delivered her a valuable machine with various rumors about the Illumapnati surrounding it. Orchid dismissed the speech about the rumors, thinking that it was made-up bullshit so that they could take advantage over her and get the promotions they want. Over the span of a few days, her commanders proved her wrong. News poured into the room, each with a taste of bitterness.

"Resistance troops captured essential stockpile in Ariant, and our remaining supplies are dwindling."

"Victoria Island managed to purge all troops, and secede from Maple World."

"Your commander, Damien defected to the Alliance. He can muster about 2 battalions of 1200 troops each."

"Cygnus has managed to send diplomats to the Summit Nations, which have bypassed our watchful eyes. They have agreed not to enter alliances with us, and are planning to bar us from entering their countries. In addition, they are also sending troops to attack the Minar Forest and the Nihal Desert from behind."

Orchid knew that she bit more than she can chew, sighed but remembered that a true warrior will fight to the death.

Battles are lost and won, the various areas decorated with bodies (with the grass stained a gruesome crimson), and the results, are not in the Black Wings' favor. The Alliance is several kilometers away from the headquarters and although the remaining troops are trying their best to fight them off, Orchid knows that the headquarters will fall into Claudine's hands sometime , and they will interrogate her for valuable information before marking her as a war criminal. As a final touch, she has received a telegram from those guys telling her to prepare for her execution in a week...

"If you want to escape your demise, throw the switch pal!" the voice called. The ex-commander hesitated, until she heard a knock on the door.

"Do it, or you'll die!" instructed the voice. Knowing that things can be replaced but her life cannot, Orchid hastily pulled the machine lever. Immediately, the machine roars to life and the machine started to resemble the face of a creepy old man. The same radio voiced which "warned" her laughed evilly, as two shadowy hands rose from the ground and grabbed Orchid's body. Her vision faded to black

The commander woke up in a lush forest, covered in pine trees, dry grass, and shiny rocks. Her head tilted up to discover an old, pale, lanky man, towering over her. What she noticed is that the man has the same silhouette as the shadow (before the hands pulled her into the office floors). Orchid wanted to scream at this demon, but didn't for the fear of her safety.

"Say pal, you don't look so good. You better find something to eat before night comes.", the man warned, quoting what he says to all his victims. He snapped his fingers, and disappeared from Orchid's life.

"Good luck. And don't starve"

* * *

**Note about the machine: After Wilson's disappearance, some treasure hunters stumbled upon it and put it up for auction. ****It passed the hands of several wealthy people from different game worlds, before the Black Wings confiscated it from a wealthy CEO's mistress during the Battle of Orbis. The confiscators gave it to Orchid as a gift, thinking that she will promote them in return (she didn't)**

**The Summit Nations is ****based on the United Nations, except the members are game worlds instead of countries.**


End file.
